Pain Within Mini Sequel to Silent Darkness
by ReconditeAgony
Summary: After the events of Silent Darkness, Imigie is given a new set of opportunities such as championship matches. However, after a certain team taunts her, she sets her sights on him. She is also taunted by Divas Champion AJ Lee, who might be a certain mastermind to connect both conflicts into one. Imigie is left to figure out what it is.
1. Massive Opportunities

**[Monday Night Raw after Hell In A Cell]**

*SearingSorrow Imigie's POV*

It was Monday Night Raw and I was already entering the ring with thousands of cheers. It was unbelievable. I smiled as I tagged some of the fans and even hugged them. I quickly got inside of the ring

I was ready to see what was going to happen but then I heard the King of Kings theme song play. I turned and saw Stephanie McMahon and Triple H coming to the arena then stopped at the middle of the ramp. I shook my head and wondered what they wanted now.

"You know what Imigie," Triple H announced. "Last night at Hell In A Cell really told us something about you. You are one of the most valuable Divas in the Divas division. Steph and I have discussed some things that maybe you might be happy in getting. These are opportunities that no other Diva has ever gotten. First, we want you to compete in every pay-per view. Second, we want you to have opportunities to fight for the Divas Championship, even if you don't win, although we do want you to win the Divas title at some point. And third, we we were also considering about putting you in matches against superstars."

I was shocked to hear this, not even expecting such an opportunity like this. After one pay-per view match and they are already high on me. The crowd cheered then chanted my name before Triple H spoke again.

"Oh, and speaking of your match against superstars, your first match against a superstar starts now."

I took a deep breath and held it, waiting to see which superstar would fight against me. My mind began to race, full of thoughts about this. As far as I was concerned, it could be anyone. It could be Zack Ryder, Wade Barrett or even John Cena. My thoughts continued to race.

"Halleluja!"

The crowd booed loudly and I slowly exhaled. It was Damien Sandow. From what I've seen, he was quite talented. I didn't know how I would do against him but I refused to let that phase me.

Damien held a microphone and I knew exactly what was going to happen.

"Silence!" he shouted. "It seems that I've been called here to fight against a woman."

He turned to me as the entire audience gasped. I stared at him with a rather sadistic smile on my face.

Suddenly, I saw someone else walk out to the ring and a different theme song played. I shook my head when I saw him. Cody Rhodes, the second half of this team known as the Team Rhodes Scholars.

"You see," he said as Damien took off his robe and got inside the ring. "We are to put you to the test to see if you're worthy to face me soon. I want you to show me how you are worthy, just in case if you're going for the Divas Championship. Well actually, I think this will be good. I will be the final superstar you face before you go for the Divas Championship. Fair enough?"

The crowd booed loudly then chanted no. I smiled less sadistically and more friendly. I was handed a microphone then prepared to speak.

"Test my worthy, you say?" I asked. "By dressing up as this ridiculous scholar with a suit and tie? You really think that is going to show how you can beat me? I assure you that you both will serve no bigger challenge than a Divas Champion! Cody, you better keep your ass away because there is a difference between a woman who stands strong and two men who are falling closer to the depths of sorrow. "

The crowd cheered wildly as I threw the microphone down and Damien was ready to fight me. The match bell rang, showing that it was time for the match. Damien tried to punch me but I dodged it and gave him a clothesline.

"Get her Damien!" Cody Rhodes shouted but the crowd's booing in response showed that they didn't approve.

"Shut up Cody Rhodes!" I screamed as I gave Damien a takedown. The crowd's response seemed more appealing.

Damien quickly got and clotheslined me down, hard. He pinned me for a one count but I kicked out.

"Why don't you get your scholar needs, Imigie?" Cody asked. "I mean, this isn't your time to shine sweetheart."

"Quit your trash talking you son of a bitch!" I screeched.

The crowd oooohed at my response. I continued to focus on Damien and if Cody said anything, I didn't listen. I did not want to hear this awful mustached dude tell me this stuff when I was the anti-diva, the one who destroys the Barbie dolls and to silence the gossipers.

I pushed down Damien at a instant and the crowd cheered me on. I dropped down to my knees then crawled to him in an an almost sexual way.

Damien seemed to shudder a bit but he let me crawl until I stopped, my head barely reaching his.

The ref might have thought it was a pin because he counted the pin but Damien kicked out at two and a half.

Damien stood up slowly and positioned me to his finisher, The Silencer. The crowd went completely crazy as Damien went to pin me. Just before the referee counted to three, I managed to kick out.

The crowd cheered than began to chant my name. It was beyond incredible.

Damien was about to Irish whip me but I quickly countered and picked him up and got him to my finisher, a craddle DDT, also known as the Image Breaker.

I immediately went for a pin. The referee counted to three and the crowd cheered as my theme song blared in the entire arena. Raw after Hell In A Cell was the day when a girl who had stepped up is now taking steps to make a stronger message for the Divas Division. And that message starts now.


	2. The Journey

*Imigie's POV*

It was now my time to be fighting for what I was here for. Winning countless matches and not performing at PPVs just to prepare me for what was to come.

The only PPV I ended up performing at was Wrestlemania. I was in a singles Divas Championship match against Kaitlyn which I lost but we dearly respected each other. It was a face vs face feud which was rare for the Divas on the main roster.

Cody who was saving to face me until Payback had clear eye on me as I did for him.

After that, Kaitlyn was in her feud against AJ Lee which then I got involved in because I wanted to take a piece of AJ.

AJ and I ended up challenging each other to a match at Extreme Rules which I won and Cody who had an eye on me the whole time was now ready to step up and began our feud which was going to be one of the most challenging feuds and matches ever.

It was Monday Night Raw after Extreme Rules and I noticed that Cody seemed not be with Damien as much. I was guessing it was because he probably thought he would take me down alone. Plus, I noticed that he had a side to him that almost broke my heart.

Instead of his disgusting mustache, he wore a clear plastic mask that covered his face to his nose. He would turn to me and look tortured. I knew exactly why.

He went Undashing because it would give him a bigger chance of destroying me.

I would look back at him with a hint of sadness in my eyes, knowing that we were only four weeks away from Payback.

My heart sank when I thought I would for sure lose to him. When he went Undashing a few years ago, he used it damn well and I was sure he would use it damn well against me. He probably wouldn't even show any remorse if he ever tried to destroy me.

I saw Damien Sandow still looking as ridiculous as usual but he seemed rather happy.

Something clearly wasn't right. I started to think that Cody and Damien are slowly drifting apart as a tag team. With Cody's new look, I knew I had to do something.

Cody would tell me that he is fine but deep down, I knew he was tortured. My match with him wasn't about beating him and standing tall. It was about me telling him that he is in bad shape with Damien and that it would completely fall apart soon.

My feud with Cody was definitely like no other feud. It's technically a heel vs face but sometimes, he would act like a tortured face.

I walked to the Divas locker room with a tortured expression on my face. AJ Lee noticed it and looked at me when a hint of concern on her face.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

I shook my head sadly. AJ came to hug me but I only smiled slightly. And I knew for my character, I was suppose to be the broken hero. Damn, I portrayed my sadness perfectly. No wonder Triple H and Stephanie picked me to be the perfect Diva for the role. In order to play the sadness perfectly, I had to actually be sad off character. It was too damn easy for me.

I walked out of the locker room, knowing that my segment was going to be up after Nattie and Kaitlyn vs the Bellas.

After their match was done, a commercial break was on and then after a commercial break, it was time.

Cody Rhodes' "Undashing" theme song played as he walked to the arena and I could clearly see the agony in his eyes. It made my heart hurt so much.

"To the WWE Universe," he said into a microphone in a pained voice. "I came out here because there is something that disturbs me. I am not willing to let that go because if I do, I'll never stand a chance against anyone!"

The crowd booed loudly and I knew my time to come out was close.

"I wish to not admit that something is wrong with me other than that," Cody continued. "If I have to stand as an Undashing tragic hero, then I will do that. If you think I am falling in the darkness, then please show yourself."

Silence filled the arena until my theme song played then I showed up with cheering crowds.

"What is Imigie doing here?"

"This won't end well. She wants a pursuit to the Divas Championship but wants to worry about him first?"

"If Imigie wants a piece of him, then let her."

I got into the ring with the crowd chanting my name.

"Let me tell you something Cody," I said. "You have to leave yourself in a tortured state of mind. What about Damien? Huh? Let me look deep inside and tell you that on the inside, you're messed up."

"Imigie," Cody began when he turned to me with pure agony in his eyes. "Don't do this. Stay away from me. Do this for your safety. I know I said I wanted to face you but I can't let you. You'll get hurt."

The crowd booed louder and I almost giggled humorously. It was like his deep pain was really cutting deep inside of me and allowing me to feel his pain.

"You really think I have a choice?" I replied almost dangerously. "Perhaps if you don't want me to look deep inside now, then I have no choice but to challenge you at Payback like you said and I am making it set in stone!"

The crowd cheered for me but I wasn't finished yet. I let the crowd quiet down before I finished.

"This match I'm challenging you to at Payback is not about the villain and the hero facing off. This is about me trying to show you that deep inside, you're agony. This match will be seen to help you!"

The crowd cheered loudly and Cody looked so sad but he held the microphone to his mouth and I knew what he had to say.

"I accept."

The crowd cheered as I smiled but only slight when stings of sorrow hit me again. Instead of possibly coming down to my knees, I looked up at him with sorrow clearly showing on my face.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered sadly.

I immediately slapped him then walked away as the crowd cheered. Normally, I'd slap someone out of anger but this time, I did it through my sorrow and I had no regrets. The journey to facing Cody at Payback was on.


	3. Bella Broken

*Imigie's POV*

I walked into the arena for Smackdown when my music hit. I was going in a match against Brie Bella. Nikki was at ring side and Cody Rhodes was at the commentary table.

Well this was gonna get interesting. I got inside of the ring and turned to Brie. She was laughing at me. I shook my head, feeling an urge to attack her at this instant.

The match bell rang and Brie dipped back and screamed, mocking me. I heard the commentators but that didn't bother me. Only Brie bothered me. I charged at Brie and began attacking her.

"Imigie is not pleased about Brie Bella mocking her. Brie needs to be careful. Imigie has to face Cody Rhodes at Payback and may have a Divas title match."

I picked her up then threw her to a turnbuckle, not having any of it. From the corner of my eye, I saw Cody giving a dashing-like smirk causing me to lose it.

I kneed Brie in the gut rather harshly. I'll be honest, whenever I'm angry or sad, I get a hell lot more aggressive in the ring. And because I was both angry and sad, it was one of those days.

Brie tried to kick me but I caught her leg then elbowed her down. The crowd was cheering for me.

"Imigie is definitely not having it today, isn't she?"

"Brie Bella was trying to reach her something King."

"No John. She was being mocked by Brie. Do you think one of our most dominant Divas deserves it?"

I picked Brie up and gave her a power slam, seething from her actions earlier before the match.

"I'm not playing games today!" I shouted to Brie. "You hear me?"

I slapped Brie on the face then threw her out of the ring, close to the announce table.

"Imigie has lost it! The Queen of Searing Sorrow is showing not mercy."

In pure anger, I threw Brie across the announce table and the commentators backed away as I did so. I picked Brie up then threw her to the barricade.

"You do not want to mess with the Queen of Searing Sorrow or she will snap. That's what you need to be careful of, Brie!"

An "Imigie rocks" chant broke out when I threw Brie back into the ring. I had to show Cody exactly what the message I was going to give to her.

"I will show you how this won't end well Cody!" I screamed before getting back into the ring.

Brie was already up and gave me a drop kick. She pinned me but I kicked out at one and a half.

Brie quickly got up on the top rope and I slowly stood up to see Brie. I had an idea on how to maneuver this.

"Brie Mode!" Brie cried, ready to do her missile drop kick.

Before she could actually get to me, I caught her legs then gave her an Alabama Slam.

"Oh my god! How did she do that? She countered the missile drop kick for the Alabama Slam! My god!"

"Imigie continues impress us even when she's a little berserk."

The crowd began to chant my name before I went for one of my finishers, End This Fight, a straight jacket slam.

I then pinned Brie for a three count then my theme song played.

"Here is your winner, Imigie!"

The referee raised my hand high signaling that I was victorious. The crowd cheered for me.

The referee handed me a microphone and I noticed that Cody took off his head set. I knew this would get real. My music stopped and I squared my shoulders, eager to tell him what I needed to tell him.

"Cody!" I panted. "You seem to have a lack of knowing where you stand. When you're with Damien, you're always so damn scholarly. When you came here by yourself, you're this deranged person wearing that ugly mask that might just make you look like a Scrake from Killing Floor."

The crowd oohed me in response. I guess they got the reference and I laughed a little to myself. I knew I had a few final words for him.

"Oh, and Cody. At Payback, you'll regret splitting up your personality. It don't help any deep suffering. This Sunday, it will be my house. Don't even think about anything else."

I dropped the microphone and walked away. My music played and the crowd cheered for me. Now this Sunday at Payback would be interesting. I was determined to get him back on track with where he was. It was my turn.


	4. New Look

*Imigie's POV*

Payback was here. I was about to conquer in one of my biggest matches yet. I had put my hunt for the Divas title on hold in order to try to get Cody Rhodes's mind back in place.

I wasn't gonna let anything try to stop me. I was ready for this.

I had just walked into the building when Sandra the seamstress came to me to stop me.

"Hey girl," she said happily. "I got your new gear ready. You're gonna love it."

She handed me two hangers with two items of clothing.

The first hanger had a black shirt-like top with blue and purple petals and dark blue teardrops. The text in Chiller font read Searing Sorrow.

The second hanger held black silk shorts with a studded belt. I kept my black, studded fingerless gloves in my pocket until I had finished putting my new gear on in the Divas locker room.

I went to check myself in the mirror and smiled at myself. As far as I was concerned, I looked pretty badass.

The only thing though that needed to be fixed was my hair and makeup. I quickly put on my jacket and walked out of the locker room to the hairdressers to get my hair ready. It was currently rather naturally straight with some waves but the hairdresser decided for my hair to be wavy.

I was very pleased with that because I have always liked wavy hair. It wasn't too straight nor too curly. It was just perfect.

After my hair was done, I went to get my makeup done. I was almost curious how it would be done this time. The makeup person decided to go light on my makeup for the sake of I would be a hot mess after my match.

After my makeup was finished, I went to the Divas locker room just in time to see Kaitlyn in there. She too had a match against AJ Lee for the Divas title.

"Two matches involving women," Kaitlyn said. "That makes both of us."

"Yes," I laughed.

I quickly took off my jacket and turned back to Kaitlyn who looked really excited.

"Imigie," she said excitedly. "Remember that the WWE Championship match would always be the main event?"

I nodded before letting her continue.

"You and Cody are main eventing Payback!" She cried happily.

"Holy shit!" I cried excitedly as we ran to hug each other.

"It's those little steps to get the women's division back to where it once was," I said.

I would wait until the very end to go out there and show what I could do. Plus, an intergender match that was actually more serious than over dumb romances was such a soothing feeling.

I was ready to put myself to the test as I waited for my turn to go to the ring in my match against Cody Rhodes.


	5. Undashed

*Imigie's POV*

A referee had called me to be ready for my match. I couldn't believe that I was going to main event this match. And this was the first intergender one on one match in years. It was exciting that I was going to participate in the match.

I had already reached to the guerrilla when I heard deafening boos. I knew it had to be Cody making his entrance to the ring.

Holy cow! I was sure that the WWE Universe were excited to see this intergender match.

Cody had already made it to the ring and I took a deep breath before I heard something familiar.

It was time. I walked out of the guerrilla and into the arena to hear deafening cheers. If you asked me, this kind of pop was louder than the average volume of cheers for male superstars.

I couldn't hold back my excitement as I walked down the ring, a few times interacting a bit with the fans. I was sure that they knew that it was my time to show that women would be so much more capable against men. Hell, if I had a chance, I would totally enter myself in the Royal Rumble next year.

I got inside of the ring and turned to Cody with my "I'm ready to fight" face and I was being serious about it.

"Imigie! Imigie! Imigie" I heard the crowd chanting for me.

The match bell started and Cody and I gave a brief stare down before I pushed him down rather hard. The cheers continued.

Cody got back on his feet before I quickly gave him a backstabber. He was already quick on his feet when he had no trouble picking me up for a slam.

The pain was there but I pushed it aside and gave a side kick to Cody. He stumbled but managed to keep his balance just before we ended up exchanging punches.

I gave the last punch as I was now in control of the match.

I picked him up for a power slam and did the same thing before I clotheslined him.

The crowd gave loud cheers in response and I smiled, preparing for my next move.

Unfortunately, I was too slow as Cody managed to get on his feet and clothesline me down. Now he was the one in control of the match.

To my surprise, he was controlling the match for quite a tad bit longer than I did but I guessed that should be expected.

As he prepared to get back on his feet, I immediately gave him a drop kick. Now this match was basically at its climax.

I pinned him but he kicked out at two. I sighed as I ran my fingers through my hair before getting back up and decided if I could take this a bit further.

I gave him the electric chair drop before I went for the Imaige Breaker.

I pinned him again but he managed to stay in the match at two and a half.

At this point, I could hear the commentators, probably because I had taken the match to the climax without any problem.

Cody got up on his feet and immediately went for a Disaster Kick and pinned me for a two count.

By the sound of it, the match was already getting serious with finishers and kicking out of them.

Cody and I got back on our feet and stared at each other. I noticed that there was something in his eyes that was haunting me. I couldn't quite make out what it was.

Agony filled in my eyes on return and I knew this match was about to get even more serious.

"This is how it gets serious," I whispered, anguish clearly heard in my voice.

At this point, I had enough of Cody's stars giving me pain as I roughly shoved him down and have him some punches.

"She's getting a little dirty!" Jerry Lawler shouted, sounding excited.

"No Jerry!" Michael Cole corrected him. "She's tortured. Tormented by the man in that disgusting mask. She will need to win to get him out of her mind!"

I didn't even care about what the commentators were saying because I was more focused on Cody.

I ran to the turnbuckle opposite from Cody then squatted down and squared my shoulders, preparing for my big move.

"Oh my!" John "Bradshaw" Layfield shouted.

That was when it happened. I charged at Cody as fast as I could and there he was, down on the mat.

"Spear to Cody Rhodes! She's gonna pin him!"

"1...2... NO! Cody kicked out at 2 and a half!"

I shook my head in disbelief, not wanting to believe that I just saw it happen.

I got up on my feet just when I saw Cody do the same thing.

The chants for me started up again as Cody and I were fighting for control of the match. It was almost impossible.

Then the realization had hit me. Cody and I were pretty much equal in this match as a whole. This match was already about to be a lot harder than I thought.

Cody gave me a neck breaker and was about to go for a second one but I countered it to a backstabber.

Cody went to the ropes for a Disaster Kick a second time but I unexpectedly managed to catch him in midair before positioning him for the Imaige Breaker.

I then pinned him, hoping for a three count but he kicked out at two and a half. I couldn't believe it.

"No!" I cried.

I held my head in agony, having a hard time trying to digest what had just happened.

I quickly got up on my feet and gave Cody a drop kick before I picked him up and did a side slam.

I was about to put him in a submission but Cody went for a Cross Rhodes then put me in a submission.

He held my left arm and my legs, trying to bend my back. The pain was beyond unimaginable. I couldn't describe it.

I had to make a decision fast. I wanted to get out of the hold and show I was still fighting but at the same time, the pain was too much for me to keep going.

I had then made up my mind as I used my free hand to tap on the mat. Cody let go of me as his music played and the crowd was booing loudly.

I quickly backed up to the ropes, crying over what had just happened. I was numb and pained by what had happened.

The defeat was mind numbing and heart crushing. I couldn't describe how exactly it felt. It was too much.

Cody turned to me then gave me a sympathetic look as he walked to me and helped me on my feet. I couldn't tell what was going on until I saw him raise my arm up high.

Oh, he was giving me a standing ovation over how incredible that match was.

I smiled weakly at the audience as they cheered and clapped for me. Damn! I didn't expect to see him give me that kind of respect. Nevertheless, defeat was there but my passion never died.


	6. New Chances

*Imigie's POV

I had serious internal depression from yesterday but I couldn't let that get to me. It was Raw and I had to keep my head straight. I knew I had a segment on Raw but I wasn't quite sure for what.

I had just drove my way to the arena and pulled out my suitcase and headed for the locker room to put on my gear.

It was just black shorts with my studded belt, combat boots, and my black shirt. Pretty much from last night.

I quickly put my gear on and headed out of the locker room when I saw Kaitlyn but this time, without the Divas Championship.

"Hey girl!" I said happily.

"Hey!" Kaitlyn replied as we hugged each other.

I had remembered watching Kaitlyn vs AJ Lee for the title yesterday and it seemed to be quite a match. Now AJ Lee was the new champion and by the looks of it last night, if I ever faced her, she'd be one hell of a tough opponent.

"So weird that you and I were in matches and we both lost," Kaitlyn said. "Just strange."

I laughed at her remark before I had something to say back.

"Dude, you fought your hardest Divas match ever," I replied. "And AJ seems to be a tough nut."

We laughed before we said goodbye and I was heading for the Divas locker room when I heard someone called me. I turned and saw it was referee John Cone.

"You're up next," he told me.

I nodded and bolted for the door. I ran through the backstage area and stopped at the guerrilla just when I saw John Cena's segment with Ryback end through a TV screen. There was going to be a commercial break. At least this allowed me time to catch my breath.

I suddenly noticed that Cody Rhodes was just about two feet in front of me. He seemed to take no notice that I was there, despite my heavy breaths. Funny.

Next to him was Damien Sandow, also taking no notice that I was behind him. I knew Cody would have an involvement in this but why Damien?

Oh, probably to announce that they were going to want to enter the Money In The Bank match for the contract for the World Heavyweight Championship.

The commercial break was over sooner than I expected. Wow.

I then heard Damien Sandow's theme song and boos erupted throughout the arena. I couldn't help myself but laugh at this. I only had to watch carefully. John Cone said my segment was next. He probably meant that Cody and Damien are playing a role in it. Why though?

*Cody Rhodes's POV*

"Silence!" Damien Sandow shouted into the mic. "There's a lot to tell you about last night. That stupid Irish idiot defeated me. Meanwhile, my dear friend Cody did a very swell job standing triumphantly over that little girl who thought she could defeat him."

The crowd booed loudly, making it obvious that they were upset about the result last night. Despite my happiness over my victory, I couldn't help but feel bad for the poor girl.

"But first," Damien continued. "Cody would like to say a few words."

More boos could be heard as Damien handed the microphone to me. Now it was time.

"Last night was something that was quite unforgettable," I said. "You don't see men and women compete against each other in WWE nowadays. Last night was a match like no other. I may have made Imigie tap out but I have respect for her. Now Imigie, please come out because I want to tell you something."

There was silence but it didn't last too long because all of the sudden, I heard a familiar rock tune and the crowd was cheering. It was Imigie. I didn't even care if I heard the commentators.

"I wonder why Cody Rhodes is deciding to call out Imigie!"

"Things could get ugly!"

*Imigie's POV*

I had a microphone handed to me back someone backstage before I came out here which was hella convenient. My music stopped playing just after I got inside of the ring.

"Is there an explanation for why you have called me out here?" I asked. "I honestly don't know why I am out here."

Cody gave a smile that was almost sadistic, making me shiver. I didn't know why but I suddenly felt numb. I'd rather not feel anything at all unless something comes up.

"You see Imigie," Cody said slowly. "You carry this talent that I honestly wasn't expecting you to carry from your pocket. Last night was one hell of a match for me. Despite you losing last night, Triple H and Stephanie has made the decision that you will be facing Kaitlyn and AJ Lee in a triple threat for the Divas Championship at Money In The Bank."

The loud "yes" chant made me smile but I was completely surprised, not even expecting for a title shot when I went two PPVs without a title match.

"Now I'll be sure you'll see what I'm capable of while you fix up your bipolar personality disorder yourself," I answered. "And you don't earn my trust!"

I slapped Cody hard then I threw down the microphone before getting down from the ring and walking away. I simply couldn't trust Cody except for when he had told me that I would step in against Kaitlyn and AJ. Definitely another segment after two.

After a match and a segment, it was time for me to head to the guerrilla for my segment, with the Divas.

Of course it started with AJ boasting about being the new Divas Champion. I shook my head.

Suddenly, Stephanie McMahon went to the ring. I watched carefully before I knew she and AJ would be near each other's throats.

It wasn't long before me, Kaitlyn and the rest of the Divas came out. I could see that Kaitlyn was furious and I honestly wasn't surprised.

"Okay, Kaitlyn," Stephanie said, covering Kaitlyn's mic. "I'll give you an exception over what you've been through but do not interrupt me again."

She walked out of the arena and there was just me, Kaitlyn, AJ and the other Divas.

Alicia Fox handed me a microphone and I nodded as I took it from her.

"Congratulations," Kaitlyn said as I suddenly heard the crowd chanting "you tapped out" which angered me. "You won. You won the Divas Championship. You won. You humiliated me! You broke me!"

"And you will get the payback that will make you suffer slowly," I said, as eddy one turned to me, the crowd cheering. "You may have won but you took it such a cheap way, considering this had a connection with how many superstars you dated!"

The crowd chanted my name as I walked forward to AJ and Kaitlyn. Now it was my turn.

"It takes heart," I shouted. "It takes passion! It takes sorrow. It takes pain. It takes blood, sweat and tears. And you took it all to the trash, AJ! Which is why I am going to teach you that lesson, come at Money In The Bank!"

I then turned to Kaitlyn who had a slight smirk on her face.

"And Kaitlyn," I began. "Let this be a lesson on what to expect whenever you become champion again. Now it's our turn to break AJ."

We all dropped our microphones as we turned to AJ who was holding her title, laughing at us. Kaitlyn and I had enough as we began to attack AJ.

Kaitlyn backed up as I picked up AJ and gave her a pump handle suplex.

Then Kaitlyn went to a turnbuckle as AJ slowly got up to her feet before it was too late. A spear was delivered to AJ.

My theme song began to play as Kaitlyn and I were shouting at AJ, telling her that the title would be ours. And I had a feeling that Cody would be watching me but that didn't matter.

My mission was to take the Divas Championship to bring back women's wrestling and revolutionize a new era. Because of this, there was nothing that AJ could do about it.


	7. Plan

*Imigie's POV*

It was quite surprisingly awesome for me to be added to the Divas Championship match which then turned into a triple threat.

Kaitlyn and I were definitely friends but also competitors and we were going to show that at Money In The Bank. However, we did have a common enemy who was AJ Lee.

The next two Smackdowns and next Raw definitely had all three of us in matches but things started getting really weird.

Dolph broke up with AJ and AJ began to hang out with the Rhodes Scholars, really accompanying Damien Sandow if Cody wasn't there.

I was sure that AJ wasn't dating Sandow but their smarts seemed to make an odd connection, considering that they were quite nothing focused more on intellect while AJ played mind tricks on other women.

I was almost terrified for what could go on for the division and I knew it could be ugly but I told myself that it wouldn't be such a thing.

And with Kaitlyn and I being the faces of the rivalry, we even stood together in Diva tag matches and AJ would be with whatever heel Diva.

Cody and Damien often accompanied her down to the ring but with Cody's broken state of mind of where he wanted to stand, he sometimes refused to accompany AJ or even Damien. Sometimes, Cody went out on his own.

Kaitlyn and I looked at each other every time we came across each other. This was considering that Cody used to be Kaitlyn's love interest.

I made sure that whenever it wasn't my segment, I would keep a close eye on Cody. Damien seemed to be staring at him weirdly too.

I had suddenly began to have a nagging thought that something serious was about to happen between the Rhodes Scholars but I decided to keep my mouth shut due to the fact that I wanted to remain focused for my Divas Championship match at Money In The Bank.

Once, I was on my way to my match and I accidentally bumped into Cody and he looked down at me.

I thought he would be furious with me but he had a look on his face that was all too familiar from when he and I were in a rivalry. It was pure agony.

"He has a plan," he whispered to me, sadness clearly evident in his voice. "It could change you and I for the worst."

I shook my head then walked away. My mind was racing when his words replayed in my mind. It scared me so much and I couldn't even tell if he was just saying it to mess with me or if this was serious.

I began to think that Damien may be playing a part in a plan that Cody had mentioned earlier. It was scary. Perhaps this could mean one can be broken apart and new allies could stand together. If Damien was to play a crucial part in a plan, I was damn sure that AJ would be part of it too.

Cody didn't even tell me if I should even tell anyone about it but I decided to not break the news to anyone. This was something that was meant to be kept a secret. I only hoped that the WWE Universe would pay attention.

And there was just one more Smackdown until Money In The Bank. I refused to let Cody's words give me a sense of mental pain and I would keep it that way.


	8. Getting Closer

*Kaitlyn's POV*

It was Smackdown and me and Imigie were set to interview Michael Cole before we went face to face before our match at Money In The Bank.

Imigie and I went into the interview room. We then sat down in our seats and Michael Cole gave us a smile before nodding for the camera crew to start.

"Hello everyone and welcome to our weekly interview," he said while we waited patiently. "It is the final Smackdown before Money In The Bank. I am here with my guests at this time, Kaitlyn and Imigie."

He turned to us and gave us a nod, prompting us to give our hellos. Of course this would be interesting. Imigie and I had heat over AJ but I wasn't even sure what Imigie would say about this.

"You both will be competing against AJ Lee and against each other for the Divas Championship at Money In The Bank," Michael said as we nodded. "AJ had an interesting road to taking the title. Kaitlyn, you have been Divas Champion before and are hoping for to become the two time Divas Champion. And Imigie, since you have been climbing the wall to try to get to the Divas Championship and maybe that will happen for you. Anyway, Kaitlyn, your thoughts about this upcoming match?"

I squared my shoulders then took a deep breath before composing myself to speak.

"This will definitely be a good one," I said. "Not only fighting the girl that was once my best friend but also going against my new best friend."

I gave Imigie a hug and she gave me a sad smile, obviously telling me something I needed to mention.

"Imigie and I may be friends but we are also competitors," I continued. "It's not a friendship to grieve over but if one of us win, we will sure congratulate the other. But we will always stand with each other when we both in defeat. AJ doesn't know that a strong powerful ally will always stand by you. She obviously lost her allies but her loss."

Michael nodded to me then turned to Imigie who seemed to look kinda sad.

"Imigie," he said. "Your thoughts about your upcoming match?"

"I'll be honest Michael," Imigie replied solemnly. "I was never expecting another title shot but here I am, back again and ready for a fight. And like what Kaitlyn said-"

She gave me a hug and I looked down at her, seeing the anguish in her eyes. Obviously, something was wrong. Seems like AJ got to her worse than I thought, or is it something else?

"We will always have each other's back whether in victory or defeat," she continued. "AJ once had two friends but she decided to abandon them and decides to play the victim. And I vow to become the new Divas Champion."

Michael gave her a nod then turned to us both.

"Speaking of AJ, things seemed to be getting kind of odd involving her and two other superstars," he said. "After she broke up with Dolph Ziggler, she seems to be clinging with the Team Rhodes Scholars, specifically with Damien Sandow. Cody Rhodes is in this mental state of mind that he doesn't know who he should be. What do you think about this?"

I was the one to speak first.

"AJ has gotten into a habit of manipulating people," I said, anger clearly in my voice. "I feel like she's manipulating Cody. I don't know why she's doing it but she's doing it."

"I have a theory that it's something deeper than just manipulation," Imigie corrected. "Cody told me earlier that "he" had a plan. I feel like Damien and AJ might be involved in this. I think that something could happen to the Rhodes Scholars all in all in the hands of AJ. And I have a feeling that most likely Damien could be involved in our match somehow but I won't give divulge anything else."

Michael acknowledged her then turned to us both.

"Tonight you both and AJ will be going face to face just two days away from Money In The Bank," he said. "What do you have to say about this?

"Whatever I will say will make our truths sealed," Imigie and I said in unison.

Michael seemed to chuckle a little. I wasn't even sure what was so funny about it but I didn't want to offend him.

"Thank you for joining me ladies," he smiled as we smiled back at him.

Shortly after, the cameras were shut off and Imigie and I got out of our seats and headed to the guerrilla.

[After Superstars MITB WWE Championship Contract brawl]  
*Imigie's POV*

It was time for me, Kaitlyn and AJ to go face to face. Kaitlyn and I had learned that we would be main eventing Smackdown and it would be awesome.

I had finished putting on my "Fight In Sorrow" t-shirt that I had cut the sleeves and the collar line, black skinny jeans and black combat boots. I was also liking the soft bouncy waves on my hair with little makeup and I was definitely ready.

I remained still, knowing it wasn't time for me to go out yet but I did hear AJ's music and a loud chorus of boos. This was gonna be good. I was fully sure of it.

*AJ Lee's POV*

I skipped down to the ring, holding the Divas Championship as boos were loud enough to almost drown my theme song. It was kinda funny.

I also held a microphone with my free hand which was definitely handy.

I quickly climbed into the ring then gave the crowd as smile while the crowd continued to boo. Now this was gonna be interesting.

My music stopped and the crowd slowly died down their booing.

"In two days, I will defend my Divas Championship against two women who were my best friends," I said. "These women were once my best friends until they abandoned me and went to their pursuits to become Divas Champion. One of them had already been Divas Champion while the other one is still wanting it. Kaitlyn? Imigie? I'm asking you two to come out so I can discuss some things with you."

I waited as the crowd booed, not having of anything that I was saying.

That lasted until I heard a familiar pop theme song. I instantly knew who it was.

 _Well that's one part of the equation,_ I thought to myself as I watched Kaitlyn walked down to the ring with a microphone in her hand.

Kaitlyn then got inside of the ring as her music stopped. I was almost intimidated by her man arms but I refused to show that fear.

"Lookie hookie is here," I said, tilting my head. "Where's the other one?"

Before Kaitlyn could answer, a new song played, this time a familiar rock song. I then heard a singer and it was easy to tell who it was.

The crowd cheered loudly as Imigie came down the ramp with a microphone in her hand.

Imigie then climbed inside of the ring as her theme song stopped playing.

"Thank god you decided to show up," I sighed.

*Imigie's POV*

AJ's words had me furious. I was so ready to get to her.

"AJ, your schedule is like reading a child's book," I exclaimed. "I am not going to follow it like a lady. I'm one hell of a rebel!"

The crowd cheered before Kaitlyn got a chance to speak.

"You know what AJ?" she said clearly. "Take back all of our days as friends. Take all of it back. You were never my friend in the first place!"

"AJ you do nothing but play the goddamn victim!" I added. "When you are in relationship issues and your best friends chase for the championship, you support them! You don't go ham and tearing them down and if you ain't gonna see past that, then I'd sure tell you what your last memory of being a champion will be like!"

The audience chanted my name and I couldn't help but smile.

AJ looked at me with rather innocent sad eyes but I was definitely not buying it anymore.

"Listen girls," she said. "I've been broken too many times. After I broke up with Dolph Ziggler, I knew someone smart would guide me to get me to the championship. The Team Rhodes Scholars have taught me how to be a champion, considering that Cody was a champion."

Kaitlyn looked like she was giggling and I rolled my eyes. I was totally not buying anything that AJ said and I was kinda sure that Kaitlyn felt the same way.

"Cody Rhodes taught you to be the champion?" I asked. "Explain what's up with his behavior lately? He sometimes comes out with you and Damien and other times, he doesn't. He told me on Raw that "he" had a plan which I'm assuming he means Damien has a plan. And I am thinking you may be involved in this! Explain why your finger prints could be all over this!"

"We'll make ourselves clear!" Kaitlyn added.

"None of you will ever lace my Chuck Taylors," AJ shouted. "Man arms, you can try going Hulk all over me but I'm still walking out as the champion! And Little Miss Sorrow, you can inflict yourself and then you'll be crying singing "hello darkness my old friend" while I stand tall as the champion! Also, leave Cody and Damien out of it!"

Boos erupted through out the arena and I couldn't help but laugh. I had to make a serious statement.

"AJ, I'm pretty sure the song is Sound of Silence," I said. "Also, you're nothing but a pathetic crazy-"

AJ slapped me before I could continue. Furious, I pushed AJ down, causing her to fall and land on her butt.

Kaitlyn and I turned to each other and nodded to each other as we both went to stack AJ. AJ was screaming but that was the least of my worries.

Kaitlyn stepped back as I picked up AJ then gave her a Samoan drop. The crowd went absolutely insane.

I moved out of the way as Kaitlyn went to a corner turn buckle then speared AJ.

After Kaitlyn got up, she and I began yelling at AJ who looked to be out cold.

My theme song played as I then kept my head focused for my upcoming Divas Championship match. It was gonna be pretty hellish but I was willing to go for it and make sure I would be the one to walk out as the new champion.


	9. Agonizing Hybrid Defeat

*Kaitlyn's POV*

It was time for my match against AJ Lee and my best friend Imigie. It was definitely gonna be quite exciting and nerve wrecking but I didn't mind.

I had put on my green shirt, black pants, boots and studded belt. I also finished with my hair and makeup.

I patted my arm brace gently, knowing that I had recently injured my arm and I had to be careful.

I was on my way to a room with the other girls when I suddenly saw Imigie enter.

Imigie had on a black corset top that had slight shimmers of blue, black pants and black combat boots. Her hair was very wavy, almost witchy in nature which was kinda frightening but I acknowledged that I saw her.

She smiled then came in while we were watching as we waited for our match.

[1 Hour Later]

*Imigie's POV*

After a producer called us for our match to be up soon, Kaitlyn and I quickly got up from our seats. I noticed that Kaitlyn had Layla with her while AJ had Damien Sandow and Cody Rhodes with her.

I was the only one who was going completely alone but that didn't bother me. To be honest, I would rather have allies than friends. I was not very good with the friend thing anyway. And my best friend was going to compete against me and another woman. That was all I needed to know.

I heard Kaitlyn's theme song play and cheers were made briefly.

"The following triple threat contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the Divas Championship! Introducing the challenger, being accompanied by Layla, from Houston, Texas, Kaitlyn!"

I took a deep breath then prepared myself, knowing I would be next to go to the ring. I was sure that this match would be insane as hell.

My theme song played and loud cheers were definitely heard. I quickly ran out of the guerrilla then I dipped my head back and knew what I was going to shout.

"For Searing Sorrow!"

The crowd cheered just before I got myself back in my proper posture before walking to the ring.

"And her opponent, from Austin, Texas, Imigie!"

I then made it to the ring then stood still, waiting for the next competitor to come to the ring.

"Lets light it up!"

Boos were heard and I instantly knew why. It was so obvious, wasn't it?

"And their opponent, being accompanied by Damien Sandow and Cody Rhodes, from Union City, New Jersey, she is the Divas Champion, AJ Lee!"

I sighed as I got myself in a "ready to kick your ass" position.

I had never actually faced AJ but I knew the fight would be at its best when underestimating her would be the last mistake I would ever make. She may have been tiny but I've seen that she was tougher than I would think.

I mean, she's really small except that she was literally about two and a half inches taller than me at about 115 pounds. And here I was standing at 5'0 at 125, mostly looking buff despite my petite height. Despite that, I refused to underestimate AJ.

I turned to see Cody and Damien standing at the apron. Damien looked like he was smiling at AJ and Cody looked as if he didn't want to be there. I instantly thought something would go down later tonight during their match.

I shuddered then turned my focus to the two women who I was going to wrestle against.

The bell rang, allowing for the match to start.

Kaitlyn and I gave a severe stare to AJ. AJ tilted her head to the side and smiled. Kaitlyn and I weren't having it. Kaitlyn rolled her eyes while I immediately went to tackle AJ.

AJ was screaming like a crazy little girl but I wasn't having any of it.

"You can keep your mouth shut!" I screamed as I punched her.

Kaitlyn barged in and gave a clothesline to AJ then turned to me with a sad look in her eyes. I immediately felt her pain. A powerful and twisted feeling of sorrow gripped my heart so greatly but we both knew we had no choice.

We ran to each other but I was faster and gave Kaitlyn a drop kick. AJ got up and tried to tackle Kaitlyn but I came to the save, giving AJ a pump handle suplex.

I turned to Kaitlyn and gave her a DDT shortly before Kaitlyn got up and gave me a clothesline.

I quickly got up when I saw Kaitlyn give AJ a powerbomb.

AJ got back up and gave me a hurricarana. She then went to give Kaitlyn a neck breaker.

I quickly got up when I saw AJ trying to pin Kaitlyn but before Kaitlyn could kick out, I pulled AJ away from Kaitlyn in an aggressive manner. I didn't even care if I heard the commentators.

"Imigie showing no mercy to AJ tonight!"

"She's helping her best friend, John!"

"Whatever Michael!"

I gave Kaitlyn a kick then gave AJ a super kick.

I pinned Kaitlyn but she kicked out. I pinned AJ but was given the same result.

I tried to position AJ for a Samoan drop but AJ jumped to Kaitlyn and put Kaitlyn in the Black Widow.

Kaitlyn looked to be in agony and I knew I had to go out and and do what I'd never though I'd ever do during this.

"Kaitlyn's gonna tap out!"

"Wait a minute, here comes Imigie!"

"Whoa! What is Imigie doing Michael?"

"Oh my god! The incredible strength of Imigie!"

"Oh my god! A Samoan drop to Kaitlyn and AJ from Imigie! Oh my god! These Divas are killing this match!"

I couldn't believe that I had done it. I picked up AJ and gave her an Alabama Slam then put Kaitlyn in an arm bar submission, not her injured arm though.

AJ then came in from behind, attacking me like a wild animal before Kaitlyn escaped then Irish whipped AJ to the turnbuckle.

I quickly got up and moved out of the way for Kaitlyn. I began to feel a pain on my elbow. I began to hold it, agony shown on my face. Please god don't tell me I got injured from that crazy ass Samoan drop I did earlier.

Kaitlyn gave AJ a spear but then help her elbow, screaming in pain. I felt a lump in my throat, knowing I had to use my finisher on her.

I summoned my courage and ran to spear Kaitlyn but the same pain that I felt earlier on my arm suddenly came back but this time it was stronger.

I held my arm and couldn't hold back my scream of agony. I tried to get up and crawl to the ropes.

I noticed Cody's expression looked almost pained as he stared at me. Literally at me with pain in his eyes. I shuddered as I got up.

AJ put Kaitlyn in the Black Widow for the second time. I shook my head and went to spear both of them but the pain in my arm built up again.

"No!" I screamed while holding my arm.

I got up and noticed that AJ gave a Shining Wizard to Kaitlyn before turning to Damien and Cody.

"Now!" AJ shouted.

I positioned AJ for a powerbomb but before I could do it, I saw Damien taking off his robe then he threw it at my face, causing me to drop AJ as I landed on my injured arm. The pain was beyond unreal.

I slowly got up then threw the robe off of me just before AJ put me in the Black Widow, going for my injured arm.

My screams could be heard from the crowd as the thunderous boos answered.

I was determined to fight and continue but something in my mind told me that the pain would be far too much for me to go through. At this moment, I was not willing to let my arm go numb.

I slowly tapped on the mat as the referee told the timekeeper to ring the bell.

I rolled to the ropes, and leaned on them, crying from what had just happened.

"Here is your winner by submission and still the Divas Champion, AJ Lee!"

Kaitlyn crawled to where I was then comforted me as I cried on her shoulder.

A thought suddenly rang inside of my head and it pained me to learn what this meant.

I remembered last week that Cody came up to me, saying that Damien had a plan that would affect us both. I guessed what Damien did to me was part one of his plan. And AJ helped him too.

I looked up and saw Cody looking like he was disgusted but trying his hardest to hold back the expression. He turned to me with a pained expression, almost sympathetic in nature.

Cody had just watched what had happened and I was scared for what could happen. I just didn't want to think about it.

AJ and Damien were already out of the ring and Cody shook his head then took off.

Kaitlyn and I got out of the ring. She helped me out of the arena and I knew I had a plan to get back at AJ but I was going to wait until Monday Night Raw.


	10. Ladders

*Cody Rhodes' POV*

It was safe to say that I started to feel some sort of grudge against Damien Sandow and AJ Lee after what had happened but I secretly hoped that it wouldn't ruin my partnership with Damien.

It just hurt to see the woman who I had faced at Payback getting so much defeat in the face but I didn't want to say anything.

After all, that was part one of Damien's plan. I remembered telling this to Imigie but it still costed her the match.

I shook my head as I left my plastic mask on my bag and headed to the guerrilla, anxious for my match.

Of course Wade Barrett comes out first which didn't exactly surprise me. AJ Lee, still the Divas Champion was standing next to Damien as they winked at each other.

Despite my inner thoughts, I had to put on a bright smile on my face. I quickly ran my finger through my mustache before it was time.

That was when the boos came. I was definitely not even surprised. Not surprised at all.

"His opponents, being accompanied by the Divas Champion AJ Lee, Damien Sandow and Cody Rhodes!"

Damien and I got inside of the ring while AJ hung out with the commentators, smiling. I had no idea why but her smile gave me a sudden chill.

Shortly after, Dean Ambrose from The Shield came out then The Real Americans and then last but not least, Fandango.

I shrugged off my jacket and threw it on the floor, nearby AJ.

The time keeper rang the bell, signaling that the match was starting.

I immediately went after Jack Swagger, pushing him out of the ring when Antonio Cesaro had brought in a ladder. Smart man.

I punched him then tried to get up the ladder as quickly as I could but Wade Barrett pulled me down the ladder.

I turned to Damien Sandow as we agreed to double team against Fandango. Damien and I have Fandango a suplex.

Satisfied with my work with Damien, I quickly moved back to doing my own thing, this time going after Dean Ambrose.

I gave him a punch then clotheslined him to the ladder. I was definitely not denying that I was little more dangerous out there than usual. However, I knew that my work wasn't finished.

I had to tell myself that this would be more challenging than usual but that didn't bother me. I was determined to reach the top of the briefcase to become Mr. Money In The Bank.


	11. Thrown Down

*Cody Rhodes's POV*

There were various amounts of double teaming and of course I was getting my ass kicked a few times.

Dean tried to climb up the ladder but Damien and I were successful in pulling him down the ladder.

I kept myself focused as I charged at Dean, causing the ladder behind him to fall down. I didn't care that the ladder fell but I just wanted enough of him.

I turned my focus on Antonio Cesaro, knowing I would do what it took get a piece of him.

I was too angry over the events I saw earlier at the Divas Championship match to think a hundred percent straight that I practically speared Cesaro into a ladder as I watched him make an awful landing.

I cringed at what I saw but shook my head to tell myself to get my head back in the match. I only hoped the commentators didn't notice anything strange from my behavior.

I mean, I was in such good behavior during the duration of the Divas Championship match until I watched Damien throw his robe at the woman that I had faced at Payback.

It didn't even matter if Damien was my friend and that I would always have his back but I absolutely hated him for doing that. If anything went well for one of us, I would ask him for some answers why he would do such a thing.

And the fact that AJ Lee was hanging out with us... Damien mostly made me feel quite uncomfortable. However I had to get used to her.

And remembering my memories when I basically fell for the other woman. The blonde woman, Kaitlyn. But that was until she broke up with me when she saw me and Damien with the returning Bella Twins.

Our goings with the Bellas didn't last too long until about a month later, AJ began to basically hang out with us. Maybe the Bellas were kinda tolerable. Same with Kaitlyn. I wasn't sure about the other woman as I hadn't stood by her side yet but AJ was someone I barely had any tolerance for. Despite that, I hid everything, using my mask to show my feelings about the whole situation but I didn't know when I would fully bring it back.

I could see AJ was now standing, smiling while holding her Divas Championship and I almost gagged.

I immediately turned to the ladder and climbed up it but Wade Barrett got me, pulling me down to the ring.

Wade tried to get the ladder but I got him and gave him a Cross Rhodes all the way down the ladder into the ring.

Wade was suddenly out cold. But I also saw Dean, Swagger, Cesaro, and Sandow out cold.

I heard a "you get him Damien" which was very likely from AJ. I briefly raised my eyebrows in serious confusion. But I decided to keep my focus.

I looked up and saw Fandango tried to get up the ladder but like with Barrett, I gave him a Cross Rhodes down the ladder.

I was now sensing my chance to get the Money In The Bank briefcase with the contract for the World Heavyweight Championship. I was determined to be Mr. Money In The Bank.

I braced myself as I climbed up the ladder, feeling myself getting closer to the briefcase, instantly making my heart race in anxiousness. I was ready for it to happen.

But before I could make it to the last step to be able to reach the briefcase, I suddenly felt my entire self feel like I was falling from where I was before.

Before I could make a sound, I landed on a ladder outside of the ring, feeling dazed and sad at the same time.

I wanted to believe it was Cesaro, Swagger, Ambrose, Barrett or Fandango that had pushed the ladder down for me to landed badly.

I slowly looked up and a huge pang of anguished ripped through my heart, now realizing why there were thunderous amounts of boos.

It was Sandow.

I wanted to get up from where I was and attack Damien with pure viciousness but I felt too dazed to even get up.

I felt my heart slowly shattering as I watched Damien Sandow climb up the ladder then unhooked the brief case successfully.

The timekeeper rang the bell, signaling the end of the match as I watched in shock, not even believing what had just happened.

"Here is your winner and the new Mr. Money In The Bank, Damien Sandow!"

I saw AJ jump happily as she climbed into the ring then held his hand high. At that point, it made me sick and I knew why. I had already drew the line after seeing what Damien did to Imigie but to see that AJ somehow helped Sandow push me off the ladder was beyond unacceptable.

I rolled away from my position then crawled to the ring, watching everything between AJ and Damien go down and it made me sick. It made me so sick that I ended up quickly walking over to the timekeepers' area and well, let's just say the timekeeper and Lillian moved out of the way as I prepared myself for a heaving mess.

I heard several "ew's" from the audience and the commentators cringed in disgust but I couldn't blame them. After that, I turned to see that AJ and Damien were no longer there which made me breathe a sigh of relief.

I ignored the awful taste in my mouth. I just wanted to get the hell out of here and then wait for answers why Damien did what he did with the assistance of AJ Lee.

I quickly made it backstage then stopped to see Renee Young interviewing the short black haired woman.

"Renee, it actually makes sense why Cody Rhodes told me about Damien's plan!" she said with agony and sorrow in her voice. "And it costed me my match! I have never felt so defeated and broken inside from that crazy brat! And I want to ask her something. I'm going to get my rematch. I don't care when it is. I just want my rematch!"

She walked away from Renee and I could see the sadness in her eyes. She surprisingly didn't see me, probably because everything that had transpired with her and I couldn't blame her.

I was desperately waiting for answers from Damien and AJ for why they did what they did and I wasn't going to leave them alone until they had an answer for me.


	12. Epilogue: Unexpected Team

*Imigie's POV*

So much had happened last night. From Damien Sandow helping AJ screw me over during the Divas Championship to AJ helping Damien push Cody off of the ladder, I just couldn't keep my head together.

I had a segment that I wasn't even sure what it was about. All I knew was that there was a high chance I would get my rematch for the Divas Championship but this time a one on one against AJ.

Kaitlyn had decided to take a break from the title picture, especially since she was the fourth longest reigning Divas Champion. I honesty didn't blame her.

I stood at the guerrilla, waiting for my turn to come out.

*Cody Rhodes's POV*

I saw Damien out in the ring, talking about him becoming Mr. Money In The Bank and I cringed. That should've been me!

He also mentioned about pushing me off of the ladder. I was pissed and I had enough of it.

My theme song played and instead of boos I was used to hearing, I heard lots of cheers.

I didn't even realize that I saw AJ Lee there too, holding her Divas Championship.

I remembered I had a microphone in my hand so I decided to give some harsh words to Damien.

"What is your answer why you decided to push me off the ladder with the help of this little girl!" I said, my voice hard as I pointed to AJ.

Damien gave me a severe look and AJ looked like she might have got offended at that. And of course, none of them were having it.

"I only did what was right," Damien replied. "And so did AJ Lee during her Divas Championship match. I am now Mr. Money In The Bank and AJ Lee is still the Divas Champion. You're welcome!"

Boos were heard, causing me to chuckle a little. I obviously knew this would be funny to hear him say this.

"Oh, and who will face me for my Divas Championship?" AJ asked in a cutesy voice, causing me to gag. "Whoever comes can come and get me but I will be the one standing tall as still the Divas Champion!"

"You're welcome!" AJ and Damien said in unison.

The booing was louder than before and I had decided that it was safe to say that I had enough. I threw my microphone at Damien and punched him in the face before we both went into a brawl.

It wasn't long until I felt someone hitting me on my back. I turned to see it was AJ. I turned back just to see Damien slip out of the way as he and AJ began to attack me.

Feeling their boots stomping on me was probably one of the most humiliating things I had ever been through.

Then the pain of sorrow I felt yesterday during my match was happening again. It came in, raw and fresh. I was defenseless. At least that's what I thought until I heard someone's music play and loud cheers in the arena.  
Damien and AJ turned, their faces were of disgust. I turned to see who it was and it almost surprised me to see who was coming. And of course the commentators had to say something about it.

"Oh my god! It's Imigie! Imigie is here!"

The same woman who lost to me at Payback was here as I watched her going in to attack AJ.

I backed up a bit, trying to collect myself before going in to attack Damien.

*Imigie's POV*

I felt like I was done getting my hands dirty on AJ and noticed that Cody Rhodes gave Damien Sandow a Cross Rhodes.

I turned to AJ and gave her a pump handle suplex.

The cheers suddenly got louder when Cody and I turned to each other.

Instead of the look of pain he had given me in the past, he gave me a brief smirk, as if he approved what was about to happen. I knew I had to agree with him.

*Cody Rhodes's POV*

The smirk I gave her must've given her what I wanted to say to her. She nodded in agreement.

Well, might I say that it was safe to say that I had gotten myself a new ally. An unusual one. Never did I think I would have a woman I had defeated at Payback as an ally but I already knew why.

After seeing Damien and AJ align themselves with each other and costing me my match and costing Imigie her match. Maybe it felt good to feel pretty even with Imigie.

I saw her smile as I took her hand and held it before I rose both our arms in the air, causing the audience to cheer loudly.

It wasn't long before we let each other go and Imigie went to grab the nearest microphone. This was going to be interesting.

"AJ, I want a rematch for the Divas Championship at Payback!" she shouted. "I will fight until you give me an answer! Tell when you want but I want a title match!"

She dropped her microphone as I watched with curiosity.

She took my hand then held it high as the crowd kept cheering and her theme song began playing. Now this was what we were. We were the unlikely allies and I was already secretly hoping that there would be no end to it.


End file.
